Ace Airlines
Ace Airlines (also referred to as Ace Airline) is an imaginary airline. it is first referred to in the Peanuts comic strip from August 1980. It figures prominently in a series of Peanuts comic strips from the summer of 1992. It is also referenced in the 2003 TV special I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown, in which a sign on the side of Snoopy's doghouse which reads "Ace Airline" is seen. Ace Airlines consists of a pilot, another of Snoopy's imaginary alter egos, flying his doghouse. Woodstock assists Snoopy as a baggage handler. Schroeder's flight to music camp In a series of strips from July and August 1980, Schroeder attempts to travel to a summer music camp. His travel agent. Lucy books him a flight, which turns out to be aboard Snoopy's doghouse. Linus is a baggage handler, Woodstock is the mechanic and Marcie is the flight attendant. The in-flight movie (really a puppet show) is Citizen Kane. In the strip from July 29, 1980, it is revealed that the pilot is a former World War I fighter pilot. He has not yet fully recovered from his wartime experiences, as demonstrated by his sudden cry of, "Curse you, Red Baron!" At the end of his flight, Schroeder finds that he has traveled nowhere. This series of strips was later adapted as the segment "Snoopy's Flight" of the The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show episode "Peppermint Patty's School Days", which premiered on October 5, 1985. Sally's Hollywood flight The Ace Airlines pilot returns on June 8, 1992, the first strip in a storyline in which Sally Brown decides to skip summer camp in favor of a flight to Hollywood. After having her luggage loaded by Woodstock, Sally complains about the lack of service, noting that she received no greeting and no orange juice, leading Snoopy to kiss her nose. After asking about oxygen masks, Sally is given a paper bag with eyeholes cut out. When she asks for lunch, she is given a dog dish with dog food. The imaginary flight ends when it starts to rain, causing Snoopy to abandon Sally. After getting soaked in her backyard, Sally goes inside to confront Snoopy, who has reverted to his French Foreign Legion alter ego and is drinking root beer. Parts of this series of strips were later adapted as the aforementioned scene in I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown, but Sally instead utilizes Ace Airlines to go Christmas shopping. Sally tries to sue Ace Airlines On August 10, 1992, almost two months after Sally's failed flight to Hollywood, she becomes angered when she receives a bill for $100.00 from Ace Airlines. When Charlie Brown suggests that she sue the airline, Snoopy appears, as his World Famous Attorney alter ego. The World Famous Attorney and Sally search for the courthouse together. Sally never seems to realize that her pilot and her lawyer are one and the same. Upon reaching the courthouse steps, the World Famous Attorney is too scared to enter, realizing that he is in over his head. On August 18, 1992, the storyline concludes with Sally angrily confronting the Ace Airlines pilot, telling him that she refuses to pay for the flight, leading the pilot to realize that the airline would lay him off. Category:Snoopy Category:Recurring themes Category:Schroeder Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Marcie Category:Woodstock Category:Sally Brown